


Thirty minutes?

by BananaMuffinSpecial



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Muffins, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMuffinSpecial/pseuds/BananaMuffinSpecial
Summary: Bruce wanted to surprise Clark by making something for him, and since he loves his mother's pies, he decided he’d bake him something.





	Thirty minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet had been sitting in my drafts for some time, and just until now I got myself to finish it.  
> Hope you enjoy, happy reading!

“What are you doing?” Clark entered the Manor's kitchen and hugged his boyfriend from behind, strategically placing his head on Bruce's shoulder to peek at what kept him so busy.

  
“I'm baking.” It was Bruce's only reply before he turned on the mixer and thrusted his hips back just enough for his butt to gently graze Clark's cock, masking it as if he were trying to break free from the Kryptonian's grip.

  
Clark obliged and took a step back standing next to him with his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked at Bruce, a silent sign that he accepted the challenge.

  
Bruce kept adding ingredients into the large bowl as Clark eyed him up and down. But it wasn't until the billionaire turned off the machine and took the bowl in both hands to take it to the other side of the counter, that Clark made his move.

  
The Kryptonian caught Bruce midway wrapping his arms around the man's waist, his back against his chest, and nuzzled his neck as he casually lowered his hand and gently stroked Bruce's cock over his pants. Clark smiled against Bruce's neck when he felt the man inhale sharply as his manhood hardened under the slight touch.

  
Then, he separated abruptly tugging at the carelessly tied straps of the black apron Bruce was wearing. Quickly, he undid the knot and tied it again, this time tighter, pulling Bruce back once again. “Your apron was loose. You wouldn't want to get dirty, would you?” Clark whispered in his ear and backed away for good this time, and gave Bruce's butt a slight slap before he was out of reach when he resumed walking.

  
Bruce put the bowl on the countertop and reached for the baking tray as if nothing had happened, but a mischievous smile appeared on his face when he noticed something was missing. He turned around to find Clark in the same position and spot from earlier and started walking straight in his direction.

  
The billionaire straight on pressed his body against the Kryptonian as he looked for the red paper cups, which were casually placed beside the mixer and behind the man. Clark stopped breathing when Bruce started to move his hips, rubbing and pressing his growing bulge against Clark's own. Bruce could see Clark's cheeks starting to blush out of the corner of his eye, and that just made a triumphant smirk appear upon his lips.

  
He backed off as quickly as he had approached and walked back to where the tray laid. Clark followed his every move with his eyes, and just when Bruce was about to grab the bowl of mixture Clark super sped toward him and took it before the billionaire could.

  
The Kryptonian positioned himself behind Bruce once again and slipped his arms underneath the other man's along with the bowl. Bruce took out a spoon from the nearest drawer and dipped it in the mix. Clark placed his hand over Bruce's and gently caressed his knuckles with his thumb. Bruce turned his head slightly to face his boyfriend's profile, who eyed him briefly before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

  
When Clark gripped Bruce's hand a bit tighter, the billionaire returned his attention to the mixture. Bruce let the Kryptonian guide his movements, as he carefully filled each of the baking tray's compartments with just the right amount of batter. Bruce relaxed in his arms tilting his head back so that it rested on Clark's shoulder exposing his neck in the process. Clark took that as a perfect opportunity to lower his head and leave a trail of kisses along his jaw and neck.

  
Bruce, who had closed his eyes at the warm contact of the man's lips, opened them, and slightly turning his head, he captured Clark's mouth in a slow kiss.

  
The Kryptonian pulled away and loosened his grip on Bruce's hand, but before he could set it free, Bruce intertwined their finger's holding him in place. He then looked down to the sticky mess their fingers had become and brought their hands up to his mouth.

  
He sucked at the tip of Clark's finger and ran his tongue thoroughly along its length until it was perfectly clean. Bruce locked gazes with Clark as he teasingly nibbled his finger pad before placing a soft peck on the same spot.

  
Then, the billionaire released his hand and turned to face the counter once more. He took the muffin tray and broke free from the Kryptonian's loose embrace to then make his way over to the oven.

  
"And now," said Bruce as he put the tray inside the preheated appliance, carefully closing the door after. "We wait thirty minutes."

  
"Oh, yeah?" Clark suggestively commented as he sat on a clear spot on the counter top. "And what could we possibly do in that time?"

  
The billionaire positioned himself in between Clark's legs placing his hands on his waist. "I don't know, you tell me." Bruce faked innocence. He slipped his thumbs under the hem of Clark's shirt and caressed his warm skin.

  
"Well... I've got a few ideas." The Kryptonian threw his arms around Bruce's neck pulling him in for a kiss.

  
It was tender at first, just lips slightly touching, but it slowly grew hotter, needier. Their tongues sought entrance into the other's mouth looking to taste more, to melt into one. Clark lowered his hands and rested them on Bruce's shoulders just as the billionaire pulled his hips closer, so their half hard cocks rubbed together through the cloth.  
One of Clark's hands slipped down Bruce's back, slowly making his way under the man's pants to give his ass a squeeze, receiving a pleased groan in response.

  
Bruce pulled away, but only to continue kissing his way along Clark’s jaw. "Upstairs" he whispered into his ear, and in a matter of seconds, he found himself sprawled on the bed with Clark on top of him.

…………………………………………

“It's like science, Alfred. You just follow a series of steps and wait to get a result. How difficult can it be?”

  
“Just remember, Master Bruce, that this is not the Bat Computer. Just pressing a button will not do the trick.”

  
Looking back, Alfred felt his words hadn’t been sufficient.

  
The butler had been taking care of the flowers outside when he saw the smoke starting to come out from the kitchen's window and had immediately rushed inside.

  
Fortunately, he'd been in time to extinguish the fire before it could spread. However, he hadn't been fast enough to prevent the fire alarm from going off, and thus in no time, the homeowner and his partner hurried into the room.

  
Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he tightened the knot of his robe, suddenly feeling a little too exposed before the old man.

  
Right behind him, was a flustered Kryptonian scratching his nape and avoiding the butler's accusatory glance. He knew he should have known something was wrong in the kitchen, but he had been so focused on Bruce he had shut his senses to the rest of the world.

  
Alfred put the fire extinguisher aside and took off the gardening gloves he was still wearing. "Just say it, Alfred." Bruce ran a hand through his hair, which did little to nothing to fix its ruffled state.

  
"I do not know what you mean, sir." The butler's amusement was more than evident. "What I do know is that you have made this mess, and you are going to clean it up." He shot a glance at Clark, leaving very clear that that was directed to him too.

  
Alfred handed Bruce one of the tea towels he'd pulled out from one of the nearby drawers. "Right."

  
"And, sir?" Alfred stopped on his way out. He waited until Bruce turned to look at him. "I did bloody tell you." Bruce smiled at his words and shook his head slightly.

  
When Alfred passed past Clark, he patted the Kryptonian on the shoulder and gave him the other tea towel. Then, he was gone leaving the two men to their work.


End file.
